Aasmiar
Guardians of the realms of the gods, Aasmiar are born from the Celestial plane onto this world. History Following the great calamity, the celestial deities found that they could no longer directly be involved on the material plane. They thus created children born of themselves that they would send to the material plane to serve as protectors or their respective domains - the aasimar. Aasimar fall to the material plane in the form of comets. Upon impact, the divine light that composes their being begins to cool and mold into the form of a humanoid child. From their, aasimar are either found and raised by others, by traveling nomads of fellow aasimar, or they grow in isolation. Traits and Types * Ability score increase: Your Charisma score increases by 2. * Size: Medium. * Height: Human sized, but can be slightly taller (5' to 7'). * Weight: Again, human sized, but can be slightly bulkier (124–280 lbs). * Age: Aasimar mature at the same rate as humans, but they can live up to 160 years. * Speed: 30 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Celestial Resistance: You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage. * Healing Hands: As an action, you can touch a creature and cause it to regain a number of hit points equal to your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. * Light Bearer: You know the Light cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. Protector Aasimar As the title implies, they are the protectors of the world on behalf of their patrons - and thus represent a unique force on behalf of the Celestials. Born on the material plane in order to fulfill their patron's purpose. From a young age, a protector aasimar receives advice and directives from their god that urge and encourage them. Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Radiant Soul: Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to glimmer and two luminous, incorporeal wings to sprout from your back. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you have a flying speed of 30 feet, and once on each of your turns, you can deal extra radiant damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra radiant damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Scourge Aasimar The more chaotic counterpart to the protector Aasimar, Scourge Aasimar are granted the powers of the Celesital, but are not given an specific purpose. They are imbued with a divine energy that blazes intensely within them, but have no chosen outlet for their power, thus resulting in a lack of control. Many scourge aasimar wear masks to block out the world and focus on containing this power, unmasking themselves only in battle. Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. Radiant Consumption: Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing a searing light to radiate from you, pour out of your eyes and mouth, and threaten to char you. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you shed bright light in a 10-foot radius and dim light for an additional 10 feet, and at the end of each of your turns, you and each creature within 10 feet of you take radiant damage equal to half your level (rounded up). In addition, once on each of your turns, you can deal extra radiant damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra radiant damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Fallen Aasimar The opposite of a Protector Aasimar, a Fallen Aasimar is an Aasimar that has been rejected by their patron god. For whatever reason, they failed in their divine task, and have been forsaken upon the material plane with no connection to the Celestial plane. Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 1. Necrotic Shroud: Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to turn into pools of darkness and two skeletal, ghostly, flightless wings to sprout from your back. The instant you transform, other creatures within 10 feet of you that can see you must each succeed on a Charisma saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) or become frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, once on each of your turns, you can deal extra necrotic damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra necrotic damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest.